


Con la roja

by lea1santome



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito cuando España Gano el mundial.</p><p>Tanto Hardison y Eliot deberían no entrar  a ciertos bares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con la roja

Todo es culpa de Eliot, y su maldita idea de “fingir” besar a Hardison para engañar y dar esquinazo. Una cosa estaba clara, es que Eliot no sabía que Hardison prefería a Parker para “fingir”, (sí lo sabía, pero aprovecho que ella no estaba para tomar su lugar en los labios de Hardison). Entre beso y beso y esperando a que los malos se marcharan Eliot dejó su huella en el cuello de Alec. Cuando dejaron de besarse, perdón de “fingir”, y vieron que no corrían peligro, ellos fueron sus respectivos apartamentos.

A la mañana siguiente Alec cuando se estaba mirando en el espejo, vio que su cuello tenía una marca extraña, descartó que fuera un chupetón pues es su piel es oscura y no se notaría, pero inspeccionando la zona, no tuvo más remedio reconocer que que eso era un chupetón y además podría ver a marca de los dientes de “Eliot, eres hombre muerto”. El hacker cogió la 1 primera bufanda que tenía a mano, para ocultar la prueba del delito, y se la puso fue directo a buscar a el bastardo del pelo largo, para cantarles las 40.

Le fue fácil encontrar a Eliot, estaba en un bar, sentado en una barra, viendo un partido de fútbol, ( no sabia que a Eliot le gustará el fútbol), sin mediar palabra, el pirata informático le dio un puñetazo al melenas, Hardison esperaba que se defendiera pero en vez de eso dijo:

_Hardison, ¿que diablos te pasa, y que haces aquí con esa bufanda en este bar?.- Completamente recuperado Eliot trato de quitarle la bufanda..-¡quitate esa bufanda ya!.

_ No, - Hardison se aferraba a la bufanda, y no dejaba que el chico “el mejor pelo del año” le tocará.  
_ ¡Hardison, ¿NO ves que estamos en bar Holandés y llevas la bufanda del equipo contrario? - Ya era demasiado tarde, algunos holandeses percataron de la presencia del Hardison, y estaban dispuesto a buscar pelea, y la entraron, cuando holandés borracho se atrevió tocar a Hardison, antes que pusiera hacer nada, el “pelo largo “ le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejo viendo “estrellitas”, tanto el hacker y Eliot esquivaron golpes “ bajos”, puñetazos, no hace falta decir que el “melenas” no se apartó del hacker, le dio a los holandeses lo suyo, pero Hardison también peleaba bastante bien. Pero eran dos contra un bar lleno de holandeses borrachos, furiosos pues su selección había perdido. De pronto alguien dijo:

_ FBI,- todos los del bar detuvieron la pelea, fueron directos a donde se encontraban ellos dos, y los esposaron sin ni siquiera leer sus derechos, (cosa que no se dieron cuenta los holandeses, pues estaban muy ocupados).

 

Ya en Leverage.

_ ¡Ustedes dos!- que hacían en en ese bar- dijo una furiosa Sophie,- es que no se les pude dejar solos ni un momento sin que se metan un lió. ¡parecen dos niños pequeños buscando peligro!

_ Pareces su madre, - dijo Nate, y se sirvió su copa pero la mirada de furia de Sophie le impidió beber la copa.

_ No, parece que también soy tu madre, me tengo que encargar de ti, quiero que dejes la bebida, ¡Ya!, antes que nos pongo en peligro a todos- cuando iba a seguir su sermón Parker preguntó:

_ ¿ por qué, Hardison aún puesta la bufanda de la selección española, (sobre todo cuando el mundial acabó hace dos días)?, ¡Oh!- Sin darse cuenta contestó a su pregunta.- ¡Vaya, Eliot!  
_ ¿qué?- preguntó interesado.

_ ¿no tienes ninguna curiosidad, Eliot?- preguntó Sophie.

_ Pues claro, quiero saber el motivo casi nos matan- se acercó a Alec, pero esté se alejaba, dejó de alejarse cuando vio que ojos azules, le estaba lanzando una mirada, casi asesina , y no le quedo otra que permanecer quieto, y ver como le quitaba la bufanda., y como sonría orgulloso del chupetón que le había dejado en el cuello- Queda más bonito tu cuello sin la bufanda, tienes que enseñar.- Sus ojos lujuriosos no aparaban de mirar a un desconcertado fan de Doctor who, lo miraba de una de arriba y abajo, para evitar que se acercara más, Hardison habló.

_ ¿a esto lo llamas fingir?- señalo el chupetón- . ¡Me has dejado marca!, tardará días en desaparecer y hace demasiado calor para llevar bufanda.

_ ¡querido Hardison!, ¿quién te ha dicho estábamos fingiendo?- Tanto Nate, y como Sophie decidieron irse, pero Parker no se movía de su sitio, tan sólo le faltaba las palomitas, pues se comportaba como si estuviera viendo una película, pero como se hace todo el cine, comentó algo.  
_ Es que nuestro Hardison es muy ingenuo, ¡mirar que creerse que “fingíamos besarnos”- exclamó Parker- ¡es Adorable!- iba a proseguir pero Sophie la llamó, y no tuvo más remedio que irse, pero antes de irse- ¡quiero detalles!.

Sólo ante el peligro, el bombón de chocolate, intento huir, buscar miles de excusa, pero Eliot no le dejaba escapar, y ¡Benditas sean las puertas, o paredes!, pues empujó a su compañero, y elimino la poca distancia entre ellos, le hablaba, y su boca casi tocaba la de Alec, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a besar.

_ No lo niegues, te he visto como miras a Doctor Ten, sé que te parece sexy, así no niegues que también puedes estar atraído por mí- Le sujetaba ambas muñecas suficientemente fuerte, pero a la vez suavemente, para no hacerle daño a su compañero.- Sé, en la forma que me besaste, sé que un beso “fingido” nunca se emplea pasión, y fuiste pasional, ¡te lo demostraré!- desapareció toda distancia entre sus labios, el hacker, no esta dispuesto a responder a los besos de su amigo, pero lo hizo, de una manera hambrienta, sedienta, la boca de Eliot era como un archivo informático, en que tenia que entrar, utilizar cada todas contraseñas posibles, (pero no le hacia falta,) . Cada lengua recorría la boca del otro, buscando toda información posible, sus dientes mordían los labios del otro, y como era la hora de la revancha, pues Hardison se dirigió al cuello de su futuro amante, lamió y succiono con tanta pasión desmedida, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, haciendo saber, que al día siguiente tendría un bello “recuerdo” cuello.  
.


End file.
